Annabeth Goes To Goode
by bluewatergypsy
Summary: Annabeth is surprising Percy by going to Goode. He has no idea what is going on. He knows that there is a new girl, but he never thought that it would be his Annabeth. Not like other 'Annabeth Goes To Goodes'. Hope you guys like. Lost all my ideas since I haven't been on this story for a while. Make sure to review some ideas and to check out my new story.
1. Chapter 1

Sally's P.O.V

"Percy, hurry up." I yelled at Percy.

"I'm coming Mom." He yells back at me.

I'm Sally Jackson. Mother of Percy Jackson. I'm thirty nine years old. My son is 17, do the math. I'm not that old. Today Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth, is joining him at Goode high school. Percy hasn't seen Annabeth in over six months. She lived in San Francisco for about five years. She just recently moved to New York, to work on Olympus and to be closer to Percy. Percy has no clue that Annabeth is coming to Goode. Paul and have been hiding it from Percy for over a month.

"I made you your favorite," I said, "Blue waffles."

"Yes," Percy said, "You're the best mom ever."

"I know." I told him.

As Percy was walking out the door, he forgot him lunch. He's forgetful sometimes. Very Forgetful. He turned around as soon as he realized his mistakes. He walked right back into the apartment and took his lunch and his breakfast. He would never forget the the blue waffles.

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

I love my mother, dearly, she just gets on my nerves sometimes. My mother is my biggest fan, other than Annabeth. I haven't seen Annabeth in over six months. I really miss her. I know that she has to work on Olympus, but I heard not for about another month.

"RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG." The bell rang.

"Oh, crap, I'm late for class." I told myself.

As I was running towards the front entrance, I saw a new girl. I didn't reconise her back, but I had a feeling that she was pretty, but not as pretty as my Annabeth. If Annabeth found out what I just said she would freak out.

* * *

 **(A/N Hope that you guys like that chapter. If I think that It's to short, I might Make it longer. Make sure to Check. Review, Fav, Follow. bluewatergypsy)**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's P.O.V

As my breakfast was warming in the microwave, I was dancing to my favourite song 'New Rules' by Dua Lipa. I trained in hip hop while I lived In San Francisco. Being flexible helps me with battle, and even when I'm _not_ in battle.

I haven't seen Percy in about six months. When I see him, I am planning on jumping into his arms and kissing him. I know, cringy, but I do love my boyfriend. I have a feeling that he's leaner than last time I saw him, but if not, than at least he's muscular.

"Ding." The microwave went off.

I packed my stuff and headed to school. I don't live that far away from Percy, so as I was walking, not that far from his house, I saw him run out of his apartment. He was wearing black jeans and an over-sized t-shirt, but I mean, not his usual attire, but it suits him, somewhat. He was also wearing the black converse that I got him for his birthday this year.

* * *

5 minutes later

"RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG." The bell goes off.

I head to the office to get my schedule, locker number and combination. The girl that told me all of this told me that "I was right beside Percy Jackson", though I never thought that would happen. Really. I walked to my locker, opened it and put in my books. I had math right after the bell so i just left the math book in my arms.

A couple people welcomed me to Goode high, and others that that I was a slut. I don't look like a slut in my eyes. Anyways, I got to class and the teacher introduced me.

A guy asked, "Annabeth Chase, as in Percy Jackson's Annabeth Chase." That was probably the weirdest question that has ever been asked, in my part.

"Yes, Percy and I have been dating for about a year now." I answered the guy, then I heard a "Pffffttttt" From a girl in the back.

"And what might be your problem?" I asked the girl.

The girl stood up and said this. "You aren't Percy Jackson's girlfriend. He doesn't deserve someone like you, you're a slut."

What did she just call me, she just called me a slut. nobody calls me a slut. "The only slut in this room is you."

She got burned from everyone in this room. It was very nice to see how she reacted.

"Class, if we could get started!" The teacher said.

"Yes Mrs. Araki." The class said in unison.

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

I heard that there was a new girl in school, but I've heard some good stuff about her. Telling off Bridget. She kind of reminds me of Annabeth.

"Grover, what are you doing after school?" I asked my best pal.

"The usual, nothing much. Why?" Grover asked.

Grover and I have been best friends since grade six. We're in grade eleven now. He hasn't really grown since grade six because Grover was a undercover kid. He was actually twenty four in grade six. Crazy old for a sixth grader, though I didn't know how old he was until the summer after.

Grover and I are in Science right now. Mr. Webber, our science teacher, has a sarcastic humor, so he tries to humor us as much as he can. Today we need to dissect an eye. That'll be fun. **Not**.

"I heard there's a new girl in school." Grover told me.

"Yeah, I heard." I said, "I wonder what her name is."

"Same!" Grover said.

Grover has always had this desire to know everything. He needed to know my birthday the first day we met, my grade, my age. But I get why, I'm a demi-god. AT age 12 we get noticed, especially Poseidon's kids.

"I'm going to walk up to her today." I told Grover.

"Okay, you do that." He said sarcastically.

So I did.


	3. Chapter 3

"Annabeth's P.O.V

It was the end of the day and i was at my locker getting my stuff, when all of a sudden Percy came towards me. I just think that he wants to impress the new girl, even though the 'new girl' is his girlfriend.

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson. What you name?" Percy asked me. Him asking me what my name was was absolutely adorable.

"I don't know, you tell me" I turned so that he could see my face.

"A-Annabeth, you're the new girl." He asked then caught me in a huge bear hug. I've always loved his hugs. So warm and comfortable.

"Yes Percy, I'm the new girl. Oh, and I can't breathe." I said so that he'd stop hugging me.

I kissed him hello, gave him a quick hug from me, not from him. Most of the school was looking at us. Percy must've told them that he had a girlfriend, bu they must've not have believed him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were moving to New York?" He asked me.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, I know how much you love surprises." I answered.

"I know I love surprises, but you should've told me." He said, " I didn't like this one, I was too surprised."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I should've told you." I said thinking that I should've told him. Darn my love for him.

"You want to come over today?" Percy asked me.

"Sure, I'd love that."

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

Holy crap, my girlfriend lives in New York now. I am so so happy. I never knew when this day would come. She cam here half way through the school year, but I think she'll be able to catch up. That's how Annabeth is, Strong and Passionate.

"Mom, guess who I found at school today." I yelled to my mom.

"Who'd you find Percy?" She yelled back. Paul was still at school, so he rather knew that Annabeth was here or she didn't tell him.

"Come see for yourself." I told her.

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute, just putting your sister to sleep." She said.

"Okay." I said.

I was so surprised that Annabeth was here, but it was the kind of surprised where you can get angry at that person for not telling you. Not that was going to happen, but this kind of pissed me off.

"Oh, Annabeth, how nice to see you. How have you been?" My mother asked Annabeth.

"I've been good Sally, How about you with the baby and all?" Annabeth asked her.

"I've been good. Margret has been really easy so far." She told her, though it wasn't true. Margret is an easy baby, but not at night.

"Good to hear that Sally, though you have to be exhausted?" Annabeth asked her. Annabeth worries about the people she cares about, even my mother. Sally and Annabeth became close when I went missing when I was 16. Worst 8 months of my life.

"I guess you could say that." Mom said.

"We're going to my room to hang for a little while." I told mom.

"Percy don't do anything you'll regret." Mom said.

Annabeth and I both blushed. Did my mom just accuse us of having sex. No way. Annabeth and I aren't ready yet. Not for a little while. We're just going to my room to catch up and talk. We'll probably end up making out some time in that time, but not sex. Not yet.

"Mom, just stop talking. Annabeth and I AREN'T ready for that yet." I told her. it looked like a weight just came off of her shoulders.

"Thank you for telling that to me. I'm fine with you two going to his room, just in case, be careful." She said.

Annabeth and I blushed again.

"MOM." I basically yelled.

"What?" She said

"Seriously, You still had to go there." I said, "We're going to my room now."

"Fine, there's cookies in the oven. You can only have some if you come out to get them." Mom said.

"Fine." I said.

"Fine." She said.

* * *

"Are you and your mother having a hard time?" Annabeth asked while we were sitting on my bed.

"I guess, ever since the baby was born, we started fighting, And that rarely happens." I told her.

"I totally get that. My father and I have been fighting for years. You're lucky Percy. Your mother loves you." She told me.

"I love you Wise Girl." I told her.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain." She told me.

I kissed her and we stayed that way for at least 5 minutes. I really love this girl.

* * *

 **(Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just followed how the stories plot. Hope you enjoy. bluewatergypsy.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's P.O.V

My girlfriend lives in New York. Finally. She and I are hardly in the same classes. We checked after our make out session in my room last night. She and I haven't kissed like that in a long time. It felt good, for the longest time after and while we were doing it. Jeez, I love that girl. I will 'Forever and Always'. She and I have PE, Social Studies and Band together. I mean, It's going to be great hanging out with her for the rest of the year and in grade 12.

"Ring, Ring, Ring." The phone says.

"Hello." Annabeth says.

"Hey, Wanna walk together today?" I asked her.

"Sure, I'd love that." She answered.

Annabeth loves when I ask her the right thing. If I ask her something wrong, she freaks out at me and doesn't talk to me for a day. And it's happened before, multiple times. It's kinda scary when it happens. I'm just lucky that Annabeth said that she'd love that.

* * *

"Hey Percy." Annabeth said.

"Hi, ready to go?" I asked her, in person.

Annabeth and I have been together for about a year now. The greatest year of my life. She's been there for me when I felt down or up. I love this girl a lot.

* * *

Annabeth has been at Goode for over six months now.

She and I have been walking to school together everyday. She has always requested it (pun intended). She doesn't have many friends at school, but by hanging out with me she's made some friends. Not too popular, but not unknown. Her friends are just right. Not to be creepy or anything though.

Her best friend at school, her name is Scarlett. Scarlett moved to New York about the same time as Annbeth, But is about the same amount of attraction. I would never cheat on my girlfriend. I'm not ever going to cheat on Annabeth. Never in my life would I. Back to Annabeth's friend, she's a red head, not as bright as Rachels but red.

Annabeth and Scarlett have plans today to go shopping, which is weird for Annabeth because she hates shopping. I never thought that she would ever go shopping without her parents or Me. She said that she was leaving around 3 in the afternoon and is coming to my place right after. She's coming to my place, Yes. I promise that nothing will happen while we're together, at least not yet.

* * *

 **(Not my longest chapter, but I was rarely on the computer for the past couple weeks. Sorry guys. See you next Friday. bluewatergypsy)**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's P.O.V

He is so dumb sometimes. I mean literally. He doesn't mind his own damn business. Before you think that it's Percy, well it's not. Percy and I are fine. His best friend though, not as fine. He keeps on hitting on me, which is bad for Percy and my relationship. I don't want Percy and my relationship to get ruined before college. Percy and I have been planning to go to the college in New Rome for months now, since we handled the Gaea war/worlds end. Gavin just doesn't know where the limit is. I told him to screw off, but he doesn't listen. If I told Percy he'd freak out at Gavin. When I say freak out, I mean yelling and punching. That's how my boyfriend is.

* * *

"Percy, Annabeth's here to pick you up." Sally said.

"She's picking me up? I thought I was picking her up?" He said. All those questions made me hungry, so I went to Sally's cookie jar.

I always thought that cookies were gross, but ever sense I tried Sally's, I've loved cookies ever sense. They have this sweet and salty thing going on. I just love it. My dad never made cookies for my step-brothers and I. My dad was always busy upstairs in the attic doing what he usually does, ignoring all human activity.

Percy and I are planning on going out tonight sense it's almost the end of the year. My friend Skylar wanted to hang out with me tonight, but I had to tell him that I had plans. He was really disappointed, but he got why. Percy and I are going to the movies tonight. I really excited. We haven't gone out together in a long time.

"No Percy, I'm picking you up today, remember? We even made this kind of plan that made it all have sense." I told him. Percy can get really excited over the stupidest things. I mean it's probably our ADHD kicking in.

"Oh, sorry Annabeth, I just thought that I was picking you up today." Percy said to me.

"That's alright Percy. I'll love you just the same even if you didn't pick me up." I told him. Those kind of things have always made Percy happy.

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

So apparently I'm not picking up Annabeth. That kind of confused me. But then again, she did say that she was going to pick me up yesterday at school.

"Oh sorry Annabeth, I just thought that I was picking you up today." I told her. We promised after the Gaea war that we'd never leave each others side.

"That's alright Percy. I'll love you just the same even if you didn't pick me up." She told me. I know that she says those kinds of things just to make me happy, and it actually works.

"Ok, ready to go then Annabeth?" I asked her.

"Yup, ready when your ready." She told me.

"Bye Mom." I told my mom.

"Bye Percy, have a great day at school." Mom told me.

"I will." I say back.

Annabeth and I have only 4 classes together today, which basically means that we're in every single class together today. I just can't wait till after school, hanging out with my girlfriend at the movie theater. We hardly hang out, which to you guys, you probably think that I'm crazy, which I am. I can't wait till Annabeth and I are out of here. In college, we're planning to move in together. We have next couple years planned out.

 **(Hey guys. Sorry for not posting in soooo long. Love all of you who review, favourite and so on. bluewatergypsy)**


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth's P.O.V

Percy can be so cringy sometimes. Always wanting me to come over, though I don't mind that. I love Percy, and I would never end it with him. I mean, I've known Percy since I was 12-years-old. He and I are planning on moving in together once we are in college. We're going to be the cutest couple, in all the worlds of couples.

 ** _"Hey, Annabeth, wanna hang out after school?"_** Percy texted me.

 ** _"Sure, Where do you wanna meet up after school?"_** I asked him.

 ** _"How about your locker."_** He said.

 ** _"Okay, meet you at my locker at 2:45 then?"_** I asked and told Percy.

 _ **"See you there."**_ He said.

Percy and I have been together for a while now, and our anniversary is in 2 months. Today is June 18th, exactly 2 months from our anniversary. School ends in a week and then we head straight to Camp Half-blood. My friends, Scarlett and Skyler, wanted to go camping right after school next Friday, but I told them that I couldn't hang out all summer. I haven't told them that they might never see me again, which is quite sad.

*My phone goes off*

 _ **"Hey, Annabeth,"**_ Scarlett said.

 ** _"Hey, What's up?"_** I asked.

 ** _"You know how I'm seeing Ashton?"_** She asked me.

 _ **"Yeah, why?"**_ I asked her. I was kind of concerned, right at that moment.

 _ **"He kind of got me pregnant."**_ She told me. I was definitely, concerned now.

 _ **"Scarlett, are you serious?"**_ I asked her, hoping that she was lying.

 _ **"Yes, this is all**_ **v** **ery** _ **true. I want you to come to the doctors with me?"**_ she asked.

 _ **"Yeah sure,"**_ I told her.

Okay, now, I'm scared. My best friend is pregnant. That wasn't supposed to happen. She won't be attending grade 12 with me. She'll be at home watching _Stranger Things, or_ eating popcorn, whenever she wants to. This is one of the reasons why Percy and I haven't had "it" yet. No babies for me, at least not for a very long time. Percy and I will have it when we're ready.

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

So, Annabeth and my anniversary are in 2 months, and I need to figure out what to get her. We'll be at camp, so it'll have to be special. Like a dinner in the moonlight or ask permission to leave camp for a couple hours. I just hope that Chiron lets us have our free time together.

I was texting Annabeth this morning, asking if she wanted to hang out after school. Of courses, she says yes, which makes me happy. She seemed happy too. I mean, she's never this happy, she's usually really depressed. She's lost so, many lost ones, it's not even funny. First, she lost Zoe, then she lost Luke. I even cried when Luke cried, though he and I weren't the best of friends.

*My phone goes off*

 _ **"Hey bro, WYD after school?"**_ Gavin asked me.

 _ **"Hanging out with Annabeth, why?"**_ I asked him.

 ** _"A bunch of our friends are hanging out after school today. they were wondering if you wanted to go."_** He told me.

 ** _"Sorry man, today is Annabeth and my 10 month anniversary,"_** I told him.

 ** _"Oh, I got you. Happy Anniversary. See you at school."_** He said.

 ** _"Thank you and See you at school,"_** I said.

To be honest, that was kinda weird. I mean Gavin and I are tight, but he knows that I hate our friends. None of our friends are honest and are totally fake towards us. Gavin, Annabeth and I are pretty much the only honest people in Goode Highschool. I really wish there were no fake people in the world. I mean, fake people are totally fake.

"Hey bro," I told Gavin at my locker.

"I'm good, how about you?" He asked me.

Annabeth came up to us with a huge grin on her face.

"What's up Wise Girl?" I asked Annabeth.

"Oh, nothing, just that we're going to a concert tonight." She told me.

"Really, who?" I asked.

"Marshmello, he's an amazing DJ, so appreciate these tickets. They were a fortune." She said though it was so hard to believe.

"I know who Marshmello is Annabeth. I have several of his albums," I told her.

I love it when she thinks that she knows more singers and DJ than me. It's always great.

"Okay, good." She said then walked away.

"Looks like you have the girlfriend of the year," Gavin said using his jackass voice.

"Thanks, I hadn't noticed," I told him, using my jackass voice.

 **(A/N Hey guys, hope that you liked this chapter. Took a while to write. Review any concerns or any comments and I'll be sure to reply. bluewatergypsy.)**


End file.
